KTCArk
by Skye16
Summary: Includes anime reference of techniques and in the future appearances. First six chapters are only prologue adventures before true chaos emerges. Five brothers, and sister team up with various characters to defeat future evil. First anime is Goku.
1. PrologueChapter 1

Once upon a time two brothers were born in the same month, Kilik Karson Katon born on January 13th and Trey Avalanche Katon on January 1st, 1972. Even though they have a sister born a month earlier, these two are about to unfold their destinies. After birth Kilik began to hover in mid-air and Trey caused a blizzard in the hospital. Not very strange for a boy with a mermen mom and and shark-hybrid father (zora). Also there was a Nelson Katon who lived with their parents. Kilik and Trey got adopted by the Krellmore family. Trey and Kilik knew about their mom and dad. Of Kristi that's unknown.

Eight years later, Kilik and Trey were sparring when on of their neighbors Aqufina Aqua Barox came over with so called "important news." Kilik and Trey ignored her for about five minutes. Trey though winning before Aquafina came over was now losing.

"Trey," yelled Aquafina. "Are you ignoring me!"

"No," said Trey.

"I came with some important news," started Aqua. "I got you both enrolled into Crystal Grove Academy. Although the Headmaster Jyur-El was telling my mom that you'd need to 'control the wind'."

Trey asked, "Control the wind!"

She replied, "Yeah, and by the way I'll be there too. With my sisters Fahrenheit and Roxy."

Aquafina then ran off without saying anything more and winking at Trey. Trey crumbled down onto his knees with affection. Trey wondered to himself if Kilik had any idea what Aquafina's prophecy meant.

"Is that why you were sparring so bad after Aquafina got here," Kilik asked Trey.

"So what if it was," said Trey in denial. "Just keep your mind on your own thoughts.

Several days passed before the brothers continued to practice their training. Before long the Caves of Tartarus. So they began packing for departure.

A week later when the bus to Crystal Grove came to pick both Kilik and Trey up they came running outside to notice the bus flying off. Kilik quickly grabbed Trey and started running. Trey asked him, "What the heck do you think you're doing?"

"What does it look like," answered Kilik pulling out a blaster gun.

"You haven't even been trained with that before."

"It's called trial and error brother. If we don't get to Crystal Grove now we ain't never going to get into the Premium Academy. Do you know how hard it is to get into there?"

"Fine. Just let me go," answered Trey.

"Hey, brat," yelled the leader of a biker gang. "What'ya think you gonna do with that toy gun"  
"I think I like your bike," said Kilik pointing a gun at the leader. "Hand it over and I won't have to hurt you."

"Ha ha ha," laughed the other bikers. "What can you do with a toy gun."

Kilik fired the gun into the window of a near by store. "Would you call that a toy gun? Now hand over the bike! I'm not afraid to hurt you! Now if you don't want a totaled bike with a hole in your head you'll hand it over."

"Woah, okay kid take the bike."

As Kilik and Trey drove off Kilik shouted, "You're stupider than you look! It only had one shot in it!"

"You jerk!"

"Thanks," yelled Kilik.

After Kilik stole the motorcycle it took him and Trey about two days to reach the Pacific Coast in California. Although Kilik had to hold up a couple of gas stations just to get a tank of gas filled. Kilik thought since they had already used the bike to its fullest potential.

"I finally found you morons," said the same bike gang leader with a group of bad boys with a bunch of illegal weapons including flame-throwers and rocket launchers. "This is for stealing my bike. Ready, aim..."

"Yeah, well it was a piece of trash anyways," said Kilik. "Galick Gun!"

"You loser! You trashed my bike!"

"Well, if you don't lay off it won't be the pile of crap around here," said Kilik. You'll be going home in a body bag!" Kilik and Trey started swimming the ocean for a while.

Trey said, "I say we blow this popsicle stand. Ice Up!" Trey created a trail of ice that moved both him and Kilik along as the path got longer.  
–  
"I see Crystal Grove up ahead," yelled Kilik.

"So do I," said Trey.

"Passport and identification," said a guard.

"Trey Avalanche and..."

"Kilik Karson Katon."

"We've been waiting for you," said the guard. "Try not missing the bus next time. Follow me."

"We're are we goin'," Trey asked.

"You didn't think this piece of junk was Crystal Grove did you," asked Kilik. "We have to pass through the Tunnel of Tartarus. The one in Izumo isn't the only one."

"Actually you two won't have to walk through the Tunnel of Tartarus alone, or at all. You can take the path to right, walk about 20 yards and you'll be at your wing. We guards aren't allowed to enter the tunnel without special access."

"Thanks a lot," said Kilik.  
–  
"Hey, Trey did you notice anythin' weird about that guard?."

"No."

"How could you not have sense his aura. It was filled with pure evil."

"I felt it was strong, but not evil."

"No wonder he probably can't get into the cave. Select parts are sealed off from beings of strong evil auras"  
"But how'd he know this was the way to our wing?"

"I'm not sure."

"I can answer that," said a strange man in a cape. "That was an impostor demon. He killed the original guard and we couldn't close the gate until you and Kilik got here. If you haven't yet realized he drained some of your energy. Kilik had no damage done to him; but you on the other hand will have difficulty scanning the energy of other creatures. Your sixth sense is virtually useless if you don't get it looked at by the school officials. Come to office at 23 hundred hours."

"Who are you," asked Trey.

Kilik puches Trey over the head. "You dolt. That's the Headmaster Jyur-El, Jyur-El." 


	2. PrologueChapter 2

"I think this is the place," said Trey.

"No thanks to Mr. Obvious I think you're right," said Kilik. "Read the door lately?"

"Humph...," Trey though to himself. "(I was just trying to be helpful). I think I'll go find out which classes we are taking."

"Good idea brother."

"Right on time," said the Headmaster Jyur-El.

"Why did you call me to your office Prof. Jyur-El," Kilik asked.  
"Call me Jyur-El," started Jyur-El, "I called you her because of two great fights in your near future. In twenty four years you will become controlled by someone that I cannot reveal to you although he will be although he will be the same person from Juterion 9, the core of Jupiter, to turn your brother Neo against Earth sixteen years later. Then in another ten years you will sneak around physics just to defeat him."

"I didn't want to know the future."

"I know it's hard, but it must be known. You have time to prepare for the thirtieth year from now."

"Thank you Jyur-El."

"Neo is considered the prophet of all Katons and you must reveal to him tomorrow who you are. All Neo knows is that you are Kilik Krellmore. That's the excuse his grandfather told him. And only one person will be able to help you.  
–––––––––– "Trey! Trey where are you," yelled Kiilk.

"Down here," Trey hollared up from three flights of stairs. "Our first class tomorrow is Apparition's Class. Neo and Nathanielle are both in that class. Your fight is against Neo, mine's against Aquafina."

"Go easy on her," Kilik laughed.

"Like she'do lose to Trey even if he didn't go easy on her."

"RoxAnn," Trey paused. 


	3. PrologueChapter 3

The next day Neo and his brother went to Apparition's Class. Neo was partnered with Kilik Krellmore. Kilik was a level seven Wind Apparition and Neo a level one. Nathanielle was partnered will RoxAnn Barox. The four were sent to the Space-continuum spar bay. When the departed to the space time-continuum Neo and Kilik fought Nathanielle and RoxAnn. During the fight Kilik knocked Neo out and continued to fight. Kilik used his staff to knock RoxAnn through the gate back to Earth. Nathanielle backed out of the fight.

Unfortunately, the gate to Earth locked when RoxAnn got knocked out the door now they were locked in the continuum for 10 years... Which seemed like two hours.

"Gauntlet Blade," yelled Neo.

"Kamehameha," Kilik yelled.

"Hush. yaw," Neo dodged extremely fast at which the same time aging in nano seconds to the age of seventeen. (Kilik Eighteen).

Neo awakened and continued to fight with Kilik when Neo used his Gauntlet Blade he realized he had far greater powers than Kilik.

"Neo, I know you have been chosen as the heir. As so have I been chosen as the one to take down Aquafathere, Keoshay. Our fathere, for I am your brother." Kilik began to tell Neo.

Zzt. Zzt... Zzzt... The spar bay began to collapse unlocking the door to earth. A dark void began to pull them all out. During the dark chaos any event to happen within ten would be fast forwarded everyone remembering the event, but would occur to fast to move. A time warrior Max would chose history according to the future.

"Hey, Kilik what was that voice," Neo asked.

"It was the truth..."

"Kilik...," Neo started, "NO"  
–  
"Ahh," yelled Kilik, "Where the hell am I?"

"I don't know, Kilik," said Trey pulling Kilik on to a ledge. "I asked the same question."

"Trey," Kilik jumped.

"Who else," said Trey.

"I was fighting Aqua when she was pulled out, the floor disappeared, and I feel," said Trey. "Fortunately I found a ladder on the other side of this platform before I noticed you falling too." 


	4. PrologueChapter 4

"Imperialism, Sub-Categorialism, Independism..."

"Gasp...," Grandaquafathere took extremely deep breathes. "You fool..."

"Ah," Kilik screamed waking up not even making Trey flinch.  
–  
"Whew," said Trey. "That was a hard day yesterday. We gained ten years in less than a second."

"Shh...," whispered Kilik. "Get over here. Neo, Nathanielle and Nelson are in the room next door."

"Hunh," said an unknown voice, "Kilik of al people eavesdropping."

"Kristi...," paused Trey.

"Hush," said Kilik, "Get over here."

Neo said,"...Grandpa said they were dead."

"How, Mom and Dad said Grandpa was dead." Nelson replied, "I might know why. Grandpa looks like a regular person does he not."

"Yes." Neo and Nathanielle answered.

"Well, then our parents probably didn't want you to know they were aquatic creatures. A mermaid and a sharkman. Aquetta and Keoshay. They probably didn't want me to know I had two brothers."

"Three," Nathanielle added.

"Who," Nelson asked.

"Kilik Krellmore," Neo replied.

"You rang," Kilik asked entering the room. "I thought I'd let you know;... Grandfather is dead. Truth killed him. I thought I'd pay him a visit after I chose that my destiny could be changed."

Nelson asked, "And why did you visit him... exactly."

"The same reason I did," said Trey. "The truth... Imperialism, Sub-Categorialism, and Independism."

"How," Kilik asked.

"This isn't the time," said Trey Kristi should be coming soon."

"Trey, Kristi," Nathananielle asked.

A girls voice entering the room, "Trey and I are the missing Katons."

"Kilik and I hid in secrecy.," said Trey.

The person appearing to be Kristi added, "Only telling me."

"Keeping this secret Kilik and Trey hoped to have Kristi as an inside person to inform them of us.," Continued Nelson. "I figured this out during the time of the continuum collapsing. I studied the caves of Atlantis, I discovered this within the Hieroglyphical markings on the walls. They exclaim that Neo, Nathanielle and I, Nelson are to be the Three Musketeers of the new millennium. In the future days one of us six will betray the others create a team and convince another to depart. Neo is temporarily the greatest. The elements of us six vary. (Note: These are placed upon the "Nathan's Show" slide show). Kristi is the reincarnation of Epsila, and Neo Nebulon. I believe either Neo or Kristi betray us based upon the truth of Epsila and Nebulon being rival based upon the Manta Galaxy."

"Manta, no. Nebulon my brother.," Kristi said. "I was to think it was someone more like Roxy or Thexa."

"Leave Thexa out of this Kristi," yelled Neo for no apparent reason.

Nathanielle asked, "What's his problem."

"Oh, I thought you'd be like the first to now.," Trey replied. "You didn't know. Wow. He proposed to..."

"...Thexa. No," Nathanielle screamed. "I was going to do that next week."

Kilik added, "Well, then I guess I shouldn't be telling you that Roxy had a crush on you ever since she let eyes on you."

"You're just saying t-t-that.," said Nathanielle sniveling.

Telling him Nelson said, "Oh, don't worry she didn't say yes yet."

Coming into the room interrupting, Thexa said, "Well, I didn't say no."

"H-h-hey. You weren't supposed to be listening," Nathanielle said.

"It's not like I didn't now you were in love with me.," Thexa answered.

"U-u-uh-uh-k...," Nathanielle fainted.

"Yes.," Thexa told Neo. "I do!"

Neo answered, "Well, finally you tell me that. Instead of makin' me wait nine whole days."

"I guess Neo read your mind," Derek cut in appearing from nowhere along with his brother Lance.

"Now duh, why do think I made him wait so long," Kristi sarcastically replied. "I learned Mental Awareness three days be for that. It allows me to tell when someone reads my mind and lets me hear what they're reading."

"I think you should be paying attention to the main g-g-grounds,' Nathanielle said with great freight.

"Holy, great Madonna! That thing is HUGE," screamed Lance.

Nelson asked, "How'd ya come up with that. Oh and by the way where's Kristi?"

"UNITY," yelled the three triplets fusing into Neonielle.

"Combine and Join. Let two true warriors of Darkness fuse. Giving us the power of Unity.," Lance and Derek chanted. "Join into Lark, the True-hearted Destroyer.

Roxy came running in, "Aquafina, Fahrenheit!"

"Let two be one!"

Roxy added, "Let Nature join with Steam."

"Ready A. F. X.? Lark," Neonielle questioned.

"Yep"

"Let true powers join. Join as one. Brought together by friendship, send this energy to the one named Neonielle," casted Neonielle.

As Lark and A. F. X. joined energy with Neonielle the strange looking meteorite that fell expelled a great and miserable looking aurora. Get in to fighting posture Neonielle and the other Crystal Grove Honor Students began preparations for battle. Instantaneously a bunch of light given off join into a great and powerful looking swordsman. The Imperial Arts Teacher, Kyokielle also left with Neonielle leaving both Trey and Kilik there alone.  
–  
"It took that many people to go and fight one person...," Trey started.  
Kilik interrupting Trey, "Because of the school policies. Although rules are made to be broken. I thought Neo was supposed to be the strongest Katon ever. Well I'm the fastest kid in the school. I could kick that dude's butt in less than two minutes"  
"Sure, Kilik," Trey started, "I'd like to see you try"  
"That was easier than heck itself"  
–  
"Huh?.," Kilik wondered. "Kyokielle! What are you doin' here?"

Derek asked, "Uh... Kyokielle, how'd you well destroy that alien so fast?"

"Oh it wasn't that hard here laddie. That was me good friend Fred."

"Fred," asked Nathanielle.

"Ya. He was me best friend at Crystal Grove until that 'ze here one horrible day Jyurik-El came and kidnapped him."

"So it was a disguise he there was wearing.," suggested Nelson.

Kyokielle answered, "Precisely. And that here only reason he fled was because we not only best here friends were though great oppositions. We if fight first to attack wins."

"So that is not the last we will see of him.," Neo added.

"O, great Scott it is now here your curfew.," Kyokielle added. "Off you go now laddies."

Neo and the gang went back to their dormitories'. On their way Trey told Neo that he discovered a new fusion through a Psi-wave Fred sent him; and the new fusion he discovered...Kyoko. Trey+Neo+Nelson+Kilik. He also told Neo that Fred came here for two purposes, one to serve out Jyurik-El's wish and test Neo's power and to warn them Jyurik-El will come to earth in the year 2004. 


	5. PrologueChapter 5

Kilik thought to himself, "(Where the hell did Trey go? he's going to miss Neo's wedding). "Doot-doot-do-doo," Kilik from down the hall started humming. "Here comes the bride."

Thexa in her wedding dress went down the aisle with Neo awaiting. Kyokille pulled a rope releasing a downpour of flowers keying to start the music.

"Do you...," the school's Unitement Mage asked, "as you husband?"

"I do."

"Do you... skipping all the other mushy stuff."

"I do."

"You may now place the ring on the bride."

"Okay, love birds, let's get on with graduation.," Jyur-El interrupted.

"Grandpa," screeched Thexa.

"Yes. Okay, then fellow students.," the Headmaster Jyur-El began. "Step down to the auditorium."

Kyokielle yelled, "Let's begin!"

The Headmaster Jyur-El continues at the podium, "Starting with the Honor Dormitory. The Katon and Hielflay Brothers. Graduating this year is Derek Julius Hielflay, Lance Inglaseis Hielflay, Neo James Katon, Nelson Jordan Katon, Kilik Karson Katon, and as for Trey and Nathanielle I will be holding back for five years under the honor Student Teacher."

"What," the duo of Nathanielle and Trey yelled.

Continuing the Headmaster Jyur-El said, "Now with the Hielflay, Barox, and Jillkhaul Dormitory. Graduating this year sadly will only be Ethexena Jennifer Hielflay and Jillkhaul, Joanna. As for the three Barox sisters the will also serve the same honor as Trey and Nathanielle Katon. Fahrenheit was held back for the distinct purpose of Aquafina failing seventeen classes."

"What are you talking about," screamed Fahrenheit. "You hold me back because of her! You evil son of b-b..."

Aquafina said grabbing Fahrenheit, "Hey! Just because we both got held back you know you can earn "extra credits.""

Jyur-El came into the ceremony telling the headmaster (his replacement), "Use this simpler more efficient way of the graduation process. Ahalohokiljka Alohamorus."

Strangely enough this left the school in ruin. Chaos and agony struck strong. Everyone went to their dormitories' mostly all of the Class C Apparitions failed. After about thirty some odd minutes later the new headmaster intercommed every dormitory telling all graduates to pack for the bus leaving the next day.

Kilik already ticked off about some unknown problem had taken off for home a few hours earlier. On his way back using a newly gained technique where he uses two bow staffs as skis that allow him to fly in mid air at speeds higher than before (when he had to fly on his own. Also allowing him to have both hands free while flying. Which made him capable of using his favorite bow staff for fighting also freeing up his other hand for use with another bow staff and/or weapon of choice (a.k.a., for Kilik, a hand laser).

"Why do I feel this way. It's not quite the achievement of a new saiyan level. I can already go Super Saiyan 2. What's more powerful than t...," Kilik started as he crashed into an aeroplane. "Ouch. Now that hurt." Realizing that he went through the aeroplane, Kilik quickly turned around to restore it to the near impossible balance at which it should be. "What the hell I'm I thinking, I'm not superman, I can't lift a friggin aeroplane." He then realized that their wasn't a single soul in... 


	6. PrologueChapter 6

... The falling vessel. "That's strange."

After Kilik saw the vessel crash he noticed no explosion as if there was no fuel inside he noticed the light of only one possible move, the Kamehameha wave. (Yes, from Dragonball Z, Kilik used it earlier. Although wasn't that the king of Hawaii at one time. King Kamehameha). Now that he looked at his watch it was time that the bus had left. He also saw a strange atmospheric change in air pressure. "That's odd, the only power strong enough to do that is one who can go Super Saiyan 2. Only Thexa can do that. She taught me."

Strangely Killed fell to the ground. "Oh crap." Kilik stumbled when trying to get back up. "Ahh!!! Hew hew he ha ha ha ha. Ouch."

---End of Prologue--- 


End file.
